Cerámica andalusí
Cerámica hispano-morisca o cerámica andalusí. Se conoce con este nombre a la producción de cerámica fabricada en Al-Ándalus durante la época árabe y un cierto periodo después en el que se siguen observando las influencias árabes. Su distintivo principal se halla en las formas elegantes de las vasijas, en el vidriado de las mismas, de los azulejos y en el uso de los esmaltes, por sus reflejos metálicos y cuerda seca, lo que nos introduce en una de sus característica mas innovadora, el empleo de los materiales cerámicos como uso arquitectónico desconocido hasta entonces. Periodos Con la llegada del pueblo árabe, se produce en las tierras de Al-Ándalus, la mezcla de los estilos anteriores tardorromanos, (tartésico, fenicios) con los propios beréberes e incluso orientales como iraquíes, persas o chinos. Se puede denominar como periodo paleoandalusí Retuerce y Zozaya, y está comprendido entre el emirato Omeya, entre los s VIII y finales del IX. Nos encontramos con un enriquecimiento sobre todo en formas y técnicas. Paisajes de conquista Escrito por Thomas F Glick, Josep Torró Abad. p 62. Los talleres se hacen profesionales desbancando la producción más casera, y según zonas geográficas varían la tipología de la producción. Se observa en la zona del mediterráneo el uso de las formas rectas en el menaje de cocina, frente a la producción del norte peninsular, que continua con las formas en "S". Se va introduciendo progresivamente el uso de pastas especificas según la función del recipiente. Así, las propias de fuego directo, aparecen con numerosas inclusiones desengrasantes, y las pastas más refinadas para otros usos. Las producciones de transición al Mundo Islámico: el problema de la cerámica paleoandalusí (siglos VIII y IX). Miguel Alba Calzado, Sonia Gutiérrez Lloret. la primera innovación importante se produce a finales del S X, la cuerda seca, consiste en delimitar los esmaltes con un "cordón" separador, con la consecuencia de no permitir que se mezclen los esmaltes. Fuentes En la actualidad se puede decir que las fuentes originales de la época nos permiten tener una clasificación de la terminología según los términos propios de dicha época, y emplear toda la riqueza lingüística que empleaban los ceramistas en este periodo de la Historia, es decir, no emplear términos genéricos actuales. El hallazgo de dos fuentes notariales, del S XI, del alfaquí valenciano al Buntî, y del toledano Ibn Mugit, son las bases de la terminología que se usa en la actualidad. Fonts documentals i ceràmica andalusina. Pablo Yzquierdo. en Segones Jornades de Joves Historiadors i Historiadores, Barcelona,1988. Terminología y cerámica andalusí. Manuel Acién Almansa. Como referencia escritas además tenemos: PATERNA CENTRO PRODUCTOR DE CERÁMICA DORADA EN LA EDAD MEDIA. Mercedes Mesquida García. Esta casi ausencia de tratados se justifica probablemente por la voluntad de alfareros de conservar los secretos del taller. cf. Porter, Y. « Les sources écrites sur les techniques de la céramique dans le monde musulman », in Mouliérac, Jeanne. Céramiques islamiques du monde musulman. Paris : Institut du monde arabe, 1999. ; en la mayor parte de los casos, las referencias son esporádicas, anecdóticas, incluso en tratados de otras materias: # El tratado de mineralogía de al-Biruni, achevé en 1035, mencionan recetas de esmalte, pero sin precisar si son usados en la cerámica. # le livre des joyaux, anonyme, qui a été rédigé en 1196 dans le Khorassan, describe la técnica del lustre metálico. #En el manuscrito datado en 1154, el geógrafo Abu Muhammad Al-Idrisi, afirma que en Calatayud se fabricaba cerámica dorada que se exportaba a lejanos países.SECRETS RETROUVÉS DU LUSTRE ABBASSIDE. Revue Céramique & Verre N° 139 novembre/décembre 2004 #Otra noticia documental que tenemos de la fabricación de cerámica dorada en al-Andalus es de Ibn Said al-Magribi (1213-1286) que dice “…se fabrica en Murcia, Málaga y Almería un vidrio de calidad y una cerámica vidriada dorada”. Paterna centro productor de cerámica dorada en la edad media. Autora Mercedes Mesquida García #Ab'l Qâsim Kâshâni en su tratado de cerámica, Puedes ver un texto en ingles en la excelente página J.W. Allan, “Abu’l-Qasim’s Treatise on Ceramics”, Iran 11 (1973) pp.111-20 y los comentarios de Alan Caiger-Smith relatan la técnica del lustre iraní posterior, recortando láminas muy finas de verdadero oro en pureza superior al 99% Gold leaf decoration on medieval islamic glazed ceramics – in search of technological features with XRD. Escrito por C. Pacheco, R. Chapoulie, E. Dooryhee, Ph. Goudeau.. Ce traité a été publié avec un appareil critique par James W. Allan : Allan, J. W. « Abu’l-Qasim’s Treatise on Ceramics ». Iran, 11, 1973. p.111 - 120. Ce traité a été publié avec un appareil critique par James W. Allan : Allan, J. W. « Abu’l-Qasim’s Treatise on Ceramics ». Iran, 11, 1973. p.111 - 120. # El tratado tardío del ceramista qajar 'Ali Muhammad Isfhani (1888) Mohamed, Ustad Ali. On the manufacture of moderne Kāshi earthenware tiles and vases in imitation of the ancient. Trad. anglaise John Fargues. Edinburgh : Museum of science and art, 1888. Técnicas cerámicas Cuerda seca La cuerda seca es una técnica conocida desde época omeya, y plenamente desarrollada en Al-Andalus en el siglo XJarra con decoración de cuerda seca. Qantara, patrimonio mediterráneo.búsqueda cuerda Y seca, en la que la separación de los colores (motivos decorativos) se realizan líneas con una mezcla de aceite de linaza, manganeso, materia gorda, evita que haya mezcla de colores (hidro-soluble) durante la aplicación del cocido. Ejemplo de decoración usando la cuerda seca como elemento en la arquitectura, en la Zawiyya de Sidi Qasim Jelizi, en Túnez Zawiyya de Sidi Qasim Jelizi . Imagen:Cuerdaseca Jaen.jpg|Museo Provincial de Jaén. Imagen:Alcazaba-IMG 2907.jpg|Alcazaba of Malaga, Spain. Verde manganeso Imagen:Bol andalusí-Cerámica de Zaragoza-S XI.jpg|Museo del Teatro Romano de Cesaraugusta Loza dorada |url= http://www.vam.ac.uk/images/image/33766-popup.html |title= Medieval & Renaissance Highlights - Makers and Markets |work=Medieval and Renaissance |accessdate= 2007-08-17}} Tin-glazed earthenware with lustred decoration, Victoria and Albert Museum, London]] loza dorada, los vasos nazaríes o de la Alhambra constituyen la máxima expresión de la cerámica de reflejos metálicos. Se conoce la exportación clara al menos a Egipto y Siria. se fabricaron desde el S XIII al XV. Se elaboraron también grandes azulejos con esta técnica para decoración arquitectónica.El arte hispanomusulmán. Escrito por Antonio E. Momplet Míguez. p 277. Imagen:Jarrón tipo Alhambra (M.A.N. Madrid) 01.jpg|Jarrón tipo Alhambra. image:Cerámica vidriada y dorada Zaragoza S XI.jpg|Fragmento de bandeja de loza dorada andalusí de Zaragoza. Siglo XI. Imagen:Granada Alhambra gazelle Poterie 9019.JPG Imagen:Alcazaba-IMG 2915.jpg|Ataifor de la Nao. Siglo XIV. Loza dorada pintada y vidriada. Muchos autores definen la base blanca de la loza dorada como una Engalba. Esgrafiado El Esgrafiado en el mundo musulmán hispánico se practicaba la técnica del manganeso esgrafiado que consistía en extender una capa elaborada con óxido de manganeso para esgrafiar después y dejar al descubierto la loza blanca. Esta técnica tiene un paralelo en el arte del magreb. Elaborada con pastas de muy buena calidad, de color blanco o pajizo, normalmente los esgrafiados son geométricos o caligráficos. Imagen:Alcazaba-IMG 2919.jpg|Alcazaba de Málaga. Esgrafiado y manganeso. Imagen:Ceramica islamica cartagena.jpg|Teatro Romano de Cartagena (España siglos XI y XII. Museo del Teatro Romano de Cartagena. Hornos Tenemos constancia de diversos tipos de hornos usados: * Horno de cúpula abierta, que se cerraba con piezas cerámicas ya cocidas con objeto de dar un calor mucho más uniforme, a esta operación se le denomina en algunos sitios encascado [http://dialnet.unirioja.es/servlet/fichero_articulo?codigo=2481232&orden=0 Hornos y horneros]. Autor: José Aguado Villalba. Tulaytula: Revista de la Asociación de Amigos del Toledo Islámico, ISSN 1575-653X, Nº. 5, 2000, pags. 75-81. * Horno de barras, horno donde se usaban barras cilíndricas de arcilla denominadas barras de ahornar Antigüedades medievales. Escrito por Jorge A. Eiroa Rodríguez, Real academia de la historia (Espagne) Gabinete de antigüedades. p 160., gruesas para el montaje, se podían incluso incrustar en huecos especiales en las paredes del horno, esta técnica se llegó a exportar y utilizar durante un corto tiempo en México.CERÁMICA CALIFAL DE DENIA. Forn de barres. En Marsella, se ha encontrado también un horno de este tipo, así como en Samarcanda.projet "Four à barres" La cuisson 2008 du four à barres Ce four à barres, le seul de ce type découvert dans cette zone, fait exception. D’un diamètre intérieur de 2 mètres environ, sa paroi présente des rangés de trous régulièrement répartis destinés à recevoir des barres de terre cuite de 45 cm de long avec un diamètre de 6 à 7 cm maximum. Ces barres forment ainsi des étagères destinées à supporter les poteries pendant la cuisson. Ce four a été utilisé dés la création de l’atelier ; il est de type islamique et a été rapidement transformé en four à arceaux en réemployant les barres primitives comme matériaux de construction. Des fours identiques ont été trouvés en Espagne. Des fours à barres existent actuellement en Iran et dans la région de Samarkand. Une reconstitution axonométrique de ce four est présentée. * Horno árabe Véase también *Hispano-Moresque ware *Kiln *Mudéjar *Tin-glazed pottery *Lusterware Enlace externos *Tin-glazed earthenware bowl decorated in lustre and cobalt blue with a ship. Museo de Victoria y Alberto. Museum no. 486-1864. *Estudio tecnológico de la cerámica nazarí de Granada. Esteban Fernández Navarro. Publicación: Cerámica Nazarí y Mariní, ISBN 1135-3953, Nº 4, 2000, pags. 41-70. *Aplicación del microscopio electrónico de barrido al estudio de la tecnología de cerámica de cocina de época almohade-nazarí. Esteban Fernández Navarro. Publicación: Arqueometría y Arqueología Medieval, ISBN 84-609-7788-9, 2005, pags. 73-116 *Les fours de potiers médiévaux de Marseille *A Potted History of Hispano-Moresque *Met Museum Parade Helmet in Hispano-Moresque Style *elementos comunes entre las artes industriales de Egipto y España: Especialmente en la cerámica. Dr. Ahmed Ali Morsi. Bibliografía *Caiger-Smith, Alan, Lustre Pottery: Technique, Tradition and Innovation in Islam and the Western World (Faber and Faber, 1985) ISBN 0-571-13507-2 *Caiger-Smith, Alan, Tin-glazed Pottery in Europe and the Islamic World: The Tradition of 1000 Years in Maiolica, Faience and Delftware (Faber and Faber, 1973) ISBN 0-571-09349-3 *J. NAVARRO PALAZON, La cerámica esgrafiada andalusí de Murcia, Murcia 1986. *J. ABELLAN PEREZ, <>, ACTAS DEL CONGRESO INTERNACIONAL <> CEUTA 1987. Madrid 1988, Tomo II. *M. ACIEN ALMANSA, <>. MAINAKE I, 1979. Categoría:Cerámica de España Categoría:Cerámica de Al-Andalus Categoría:Historia de la cerámica Categoría:Reflejos metálicos Categoría:Cerámica del islam Categoría:lustre